Guardianettes: Version Vongola X
by Princess Ramen-8018
Summary: Haru is fighting for revenge. Kyoko is fighting for involvement. Chrome is fighting for independence. A two-shot on how these three girls get their resolves accomplished...VONGOLA STYLE!


_**A/N: Principessa present! Time for something I have never seen in the KHR fandom. *dramatic music* Kyoko vs. Haru vs. Chrome! I'm not a Chrome-basher, but she's getting attacked after kissing Tsuna on the cheek. Haru's going out for revenge. And well, Kyoko just wants to be involved. Point is, three girls are getting down…VONGOLA STYLE! **_

**Guardianettes: Vongola Version X!**

This meant war. One had crossed the line. One was coming for her head. One is

seething to get involved. They all had a resolve before this war, but only one

can leave with it fulfilled. And to be honest, this situation would've never had

happened had a few Arcobaleno not interfered.

-Miura Haru-

She was coming for her head. Haru, believe it or not, hates Chrome. That Dokuro girl made the biggest mistake of her whole life. And having that image and information plastered everywhere she went, thanks to a certain pacifier-toting hitman baby. And she snapped. 'If she ever kisses Tsuna again, I will take down Mukuro myself to kill her off! I cannot let that happen again, Chrome Dokuro!' That's her resolve. She promised herself to not let the pineapple-haired girl go on without punishment. Her wishes were fulfilled when a package arrived at her door with a note.

_'Haru,_

_If you are prepared to punish Dokuro Chrome for her stab in your back, take this gear and practice. You will fight against her and another in one week. Train well._

_-R'_

Haru unraveled the gear from the box and a smile of demonic fangirl satisfaction spread across her face. With the gear she was given, she can defeat that giant fork she calls a weapon. And so, for a week she practiced in confidence, knowing she'd beat little ol' Chrome.

-Sasagawa Kyoko-

She seems so happy all the time, but she isn't. Everyone else is aware of what's going on with Ryohei, Tsuna, and the others, but her. Even Haru and Chrome knows, so it's not just a guy thing. To them, she seems all innocent, but she knows that those hesitated answers and excuses from Tsuna means there is something definitely going on. Kyoko knows that No-Good, low-self-esteemed-although-intelligence-deficient Tsuna would never go around running in his boxers screaming something or other about a Dying Will. She had a clear resolve: 'I wanna know about what the other girls know about what's going on with nii-san and Tsuna-kun! I don't wanna be left out and treated as a little girl! Haru and Chrome can't keep this secret from me, little sister of the bear-fighting Ryohei Sasagawa!' Kyoko gets some answers when a package was placed on the desk in her room with note.

_'Kyoko,_

_I think you're ready to embrace the mafia life your brother has been living behind your back. There is pain involved, but you are a Sasagawa and you can handle anything. You are the Sun. You can join in our game. In this box is the gear you will use in battle with two fellow mafia members, in one week. Train to the limit, kora._

_-C'_

Kyoko took the gear from the box and mumbled a soft "Kyokugen" to herself. She finally gets to join their world...finally, the reason of such secrecy will be revealed to her. A smile as bright as the Sun graced her face. She may not be the fighter her brother is, but she can become the Mafioso everyone else is.

-Dokuro Chrome-

She's timid, shy, and low self-esteemed. Chrome isn't self-dependent, but relies in the help of the person who saved her from death. Even now, there are those times when she can call on Mukuro...Ken or Chikusa to for that matter. But there come those battles where she has to go it alone. The co-Mist Guardian always fights for a while and then her battle is cut short by Mukuro possessing her. She wants to fight...but she wants no live. If anyone can talk about near-death, Chrome...no, Nagi can. 'Can I survive a fight alone? I can. I'm as strong as the rest, r-right? M-mukuro-sama...watch me win a fight on my own.' Her resolve was clear as day, and got a reply as soon as she made it to Kokuyo Land in the form of a note and package.

_'Kuromu,_

_You can fight on your own, and I won't make you pay. Take this gear I got for you and train hard. Show your Mukuro-sama that you are a great fighter on your own in one week. You will be pitted against two other Vongola brats. You can win. If you don't, I'll charge a fee for gear supply. Train hard and don't disappoint me, Dokuro Kuromu._

_-M'_

Chrome held the gear close to her. She can. Nagi can. Chrome can. Without the assistance of anyone.

-The Day Before The Battle-

The three girls went on their way to the cake shop. If anything can diffuse the tension between the girls, it's the sweet taste of a double-layered chocolate cake decorated in white frosting and topped with strawberries drizzled in chocolate sauce. They all giggled about with out a care in the world but the cake they indulged themselves. Haru ate messily and Kyoko tried to clean her face, although Haru's messy cake-eating habits continued to make her chocolate beard to grow. Chrome giggled quietly at the abnormal normality of being just a regular girl for once, and not just a stand-in guardian. She ate her cake delicately, savoring the taste of each bite. The girls went on as girls unaware of what was soon to be.

Haru had trained hard with her given gear. She hasn't seen much of it in action, but she thinks she's got the basic idea of it and even created a technique of her own.

Kyoko had the opportunity to look up videos to strengthen her skills with her gear. Even set up a form easy enough for her to wield it.

Chrome is stronger with her new gear attachment. She can still gracefully move around with great ease and use it. She was accomplished with the new moves she can use with it.

All the girls went to Kyoko's house to have more girl time together in privacy. In a sense, they were their own little female mafia famiglia. Just then Bianchi came in carrying Reborn, Mammon and Colonello tagging along her feet.

"Ciaossu, Haru-chan." Reborn greeted.

"Yo, Kyoko-chan, KORA!" Colonello followed.

"Kuromu." Mammon slightly scoffed.

"Hey girls." Bianchi finished of the hellos.

Haru, Kyoko, and Chrome returned the greetings as Reborn jumped down to join the other Arcobaleno.

"So I'm sure you each received a package and note from us and have trained, right?"

"Hahi~! It was you guys who sent me that?"

"Me too!" Kyoko questioned. They both turned to Chrome, who stared in misbelief.

"Yes, KORA!" Colonello answered. "You all have resolves that we want to put to the test. Haru wants to punish Chrome, Kyoko is angry with both of you, and Chrome wants fighting independence, KORA!" Their faces all dropped in guilt.

"Why d-do you want to p-punish me, H-haru-chan?" Chrome's eye looked at Haru in pain.

"Well, for kissing Tsuna-san..." Chrome let out a gasp before Haru darted her gaze to Kyoko. "B-but Kyoko-chan, why are you angry with us?" Kyoko averted her eyes from the other two.

"Because you guys were involved with this mafia thing and neither of you let me into that world."

"Well that's only because Ryohei said not to tell you. He said you-"

"No, I don't think you should care about what nii-san says! I thought we were best friends! We tell each other everything, no matter what, Haru!" Kyoko yelled at Haru, who was taken aback. Reborn figured it was time to break the cat fight before it got worse.

"Save that rage for tomorrow. You three will meet at noon, on the roof Namimori Middle."

"Bring your gear," Mammon finally spoke. "Be prepared to fight, loser pays a fee payable to me."

"Understood? KORA!" The three girls nodded in understanding.

"Good luck girls, I'll be watching the battle too." Bianchi said before turning to leave the room, the three Arcobaleno on her tail.

An awkward silenced drifted in the room. They all looked amongst each other. Chrome ran out the room first, heading Kami knows where. Haru stood up and looked Kyoko dead in the eye.

"I have to train. So see you tomorrow."

And with that, Haru left the room. Kyoko was alone now, so she pulled her gear from under her bed. "I have to practice too..."

-The Day Of Battle-

Chrome, Haru, and Kyoko met up on the roof, spaced apart. Haru had her hands stuffed into her hoodie, her hair in a ballerina bun. Kyoko carried a duffle bag, her bangs pinned back and a band-aid on her nose to symbolize her pride as a Sasagawa. Chrome stood there shyly in her Kokuyo uniform. They all seethed with determination.

The three Acrobaleno from before appeared in the empty space between them. Colonello spoke first.

"You all made it, KORA! Time to start this off. Each of you take a pill from the bottle that came with your gear, KORA!" The girls all did as directed, and each girl had a Dying Will flame on their head. Kyoko's was a vibrant pink, Haru's was magenta, and Chrome's was indigo.

"Each of you have a flame." Mammon explained. "Kyoko is the flame of the Star. You are the very same as Ryohei, your brother, but on a smaller scale. Haru, you are the flame of the Current, so you are a fuel to what Gokudera is. And Kuromu, you remain with the Mist Flame." The girls nodded again.

"You girls are now reborn with the agility of the Criticism Shot. The battle will begin once you equip your gear. It has all been modified to fit your size and style."

Haru equipped her gear first. She used X-Gloves with her flame embedded into it. It was magenta and gold-plated guards. Her brown eyes also went magenta in color and she stood in a powerful stance. Kyoko equipped next as she pulled out twin katanas that blazed in her pink flame as she touched them. Her hazel-gone-pink eyes narrowed as she took a boxing stance using the swords as a guard. Lastly

was Chrome as she made her now double-sided trident appear right in her hand. Her eye darkened from purple to indigo as she spun the two-headed weapon around experimentally before stabbing it into the solid concrete.

"The battle shall begin. Ready? Set? REBORN!"

_**A/N: OH MY! What kind of catastrophe have I started…a good one…kufufufu~**_

_**Ciaossu!**_


End file.
